wagnariafandomcom-20200216-history
Kozue Takanashi
|japanese name= Takanashi Kozue |alias= |race= Japanese |gender= Female |age= 25 |height=174 cm |weight=50 kg |birthday=May 30th |eyes= Brown |hair= Titian |blood type=A |base of works= |occupation= Aikido Instructor |previous occupation= |partner= |previous partner= |status= |relatives= Shizuka Takanashi (Mother) Kazue Takanashi (Sister) Izumi Takanashi(Sister) Souta Takanashi (Brother) Nazuna Takanashi (Sister) Toru Minegishi (Brother-in-law) |equipment= Alcohol drinks |manga debut= Chapter 1 |anime debut= Episode 4 |japanese voice= Shizuka Itō, Akiko Kimura (drama CD) |english voice= |image gallery= yes }}Kozue Takanashi is the third daughter of the Takanashi Household. A 25-year-old self defense instructor who constantly drinks a lot. She may look and act cheerful but deep inside is a lonely girl who constantly faces rejection from other guys. Background Kozue Takanashi is the older sister of Takanashi, and is a hardcore drunk. She first appeared in episode four when she passed out, drunk, outside of Wagnaria. She was discovered by Yachiyo, who was opening up the restaurant. Yachiyo screamed in fright, then brought her inside. By the time Takanashi arrived, everyone was crowded around the sleeping woman. Takanashi asked what was going on and Yachiyo explained that she found her passed out in the bushes outside the restaurant. Takanashi looks closer and sees that the woman is his older sister, Kozue. Kozue then suddenly opens up her eyes and sees Takanashi. She immediately jumps up and hugs him while whining that her boyfriend broke up with her, and that she needed to be comforted. When the employees ask if he knows her, he quickly lies and says that she is just his neighbor because he doesn't want anyone to know that he is related to a drunk. Everyone returns to work while Takanashi faces Kozue and tells her to go home. Kozue continues to whine more about being dumped before Inami walks in from getting changed. After overhearing Takanashi call Kozue "Kozue-nee-san," Inami knows that Kozue is Takanashi's sister. Kozue then introduces herself to Inami and tells her that she instructs women's self-defense classes, and she asked if Inami would like to join. Inami politely declines. After Takanashi tells her to leave again, Kozue whines about how he used to be so cute, taking out a picture and looking at it. Takanashi knows what the picture is and desperately tries to get it back. However, Kozue purposely throws the picture over to Inami, who picks it up and sees that it's a picture of a cute, young "girl." Inami comments on how cute the "girl" is, then Kozue tells her that it is Takanashi when he was young. Inami freezes in shock. When Takanashi was very young, their family was very poor, so they couldn't pay for new clothes, and they could only wear hand-me-downs, and since Takanashi only has sisters, there were only girl clothes, thus, Takanashi had to dress up like a girl until the age of about ten. This was an embarrassing secret that Takanashi wants to hide from everyone, so he makes Inami promise to never tell, and she agreed shortly before punching him for getting too close. Later, Takanashi is seen waking up in the morning at his house and going downstairs. He sees Kozue trying to overcome a hangover and whining that her head hurts. Takanashi tells her to drink some water, but instead she drinks some beer to help her head. Personality Kozue is a very affectionate, physical person, often hugging people around her. She is also a drunk, but only drinks enough to get her drunk whenever she's been dumped (which is fairly often). Due to her mother lack of interest in her as a child (although she loves her so much), she has an almost crippling need to be loved by the people around her, and not being accepted sends her into a deep depression (hence being dumped leads to her getting drunk). This aspect of her leads her to plot revenges on Souta whenever he scolds her when she's drunk, although she's aware at some level he loves her. She also became very depressed when she believed the Mashibas did not like her. Kozue also appears to have some remarkable gymnastic skill, as she managed to climb to the top of a lamppost and remain balancing there while depressing about her friends rejection. Shizuka has a tendency to neglect her since she's the middle child, even telling her that she'd be fine all on her own, and is often forgotten (even her name). Relationships Love Life: Kozue is constantly in and out of relationships. This constant flux leads her to drink heavily after being dumped every time which also causes her to make a scene at times. However, she is currently fixated on dating Youhei, although he has yet to respond to her affections (positively or negatively). Family Members: Shizuka Takanashi: Kozue has a severely one-way relationship with her mother. As the middle child of the family, her mother had practically no interest in her, to the point of forgetting her name, and overlooks her when addressing ther whole family in the present day. It is because of this that Kozue has a crippling need for love, whether from her boyfriends, her brother or her friends. Souta Takanashi: Kozue always runs to her younger brother whenever she has a breakup, seeking attention from him as she always ends up as the one being dumped. However, given that her depression also leads to her gettting as drunk as humanly possible, she usually ends up being rebuffed by him. Kazue Takanashi: Older Sister. Izumi Takanashi: Older Sister. Nazuna Takanashi: Younger Sister. Youhei Mashiba: After he called her pretty when her latest boyfriend dumps her, she falls madly in love with him. He rejects her because he doesn't have a stable job and can't provide for her, but it doesn't bother her. Kozue still calls him Darling~ and frequently wants to get married. It is implied by the end of the series that Youhei is sleeping with Kozue. Mitsuki Mashiba: After relinquishing her tight leash on Yachiyo, Mitsuki finds a friend in Kozue from their mutual loneliness. The two become close despite Mitsuki being exasperated by Kozue most of the time. Kozue calls her "Mikki" affectionately and by the end, she considers Mitsuki family more so than a friend and goes over to her place to cook and hang out often. Trivia *In a flash back, it shows that when he was younger, Takanashi recieved a stuffed rabbit from Kozue. Since all of his things were hand-me-downs, Kozue decided to give Takanashi something new for a change. Takanashi still has this bunny in his room. *When Nazuna was little, she saw the abuse endured by Sōta from her sisters and decided to protect her brother. So far, only Izumi is being spared from her discrete machinations against her unsuspecting sisters. *She bears a remarkable similarity to Sword Art Online's character Asuna Yuuki, with almost the same name. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Working!! Characters